E se fosse verdade
by angelator
Summary: E se Brennan fosse a menina popular e Booth o garoto novo que ainda não conhece ninguém? E se os pais de Brennan não a abandonassem? E se todos estudassem na mesma escola e Angela e Brennan fosse do time de lideres de torcida? Bem essa historia respoderá a suas perguntas (capítulos postados todas as sextas )
1. Capítulo 1 apresentações

N/A : E se Brennan fosse a menina popular e Booth o garoto novo que ainda não conhece ninguém ? e se os pais de Brennan não a abandonassem ? e se todos estudassem na mesma escola e angela e brenna fosse do time de lideres de torcida ? Bem essa historia respoderá a suas perguntas

Residencia dos Brennan 7:45  
Meu nome é Temperance Brennan tenho 15 anos, Moro com meu pai Matthew e minha mãe Christine e é claro meu irmão mais velho Russ, o que mais posso dizer? sou a menina mais inteligente e bonita da escola, e sou a capitã das lideres de torcida meu namorado Sully é o capitão do time de basquete e é super ciumento, minha melhor amiga é a Angela, ela líder de torcida também e sempre que eu preciso ela esta do meu lado, Moro em washington e estou no terceiro ano do colégio, quando entrei meu pai conversou com a diretora, fiz uma prova e ela me colocou no terceiro ano pois era muito avançada para ficar no segundo a propósito hoje é o primeiro dia de aula. Encurtando a historia minha vida é perfeita

Residencia dos Booth 7:45  
Meu nome é Seeley Booth tenho 16 anos moro com meu pai Edwin, minha mãe Marianne e meu irmão Jered apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo na casa do meu avô Hank ou Pops como eu e Jered o chamamos. Meu pai é alcoólatra e varias vezes já bateu em mim em minha mãe e em Jered, por isso a minha mãe nos deixa na casa do meu avô, para nós não vermos ele batendo nela e tembém para ele não bater em nós, sabe eu era muito popular na minha antiga escola mas essa nova escola eu não sei como vai ser. No meu tempo livre quando não estou jogando basquete sou mais de ficar no meu canto quieto. Meu irmão Jered esta no primeiro ano e já é mais popular do que eu nessa escola pois ele ja conhecia a maioria dos atletas e lideres das festas em que ele ia embora eu sempre tenha que o tirar de problemas, eu me sinto na responsabilidade de protege-lo já que não temos um pai presente, ou seja minha vida não é lá essas coisas mais é o que tem. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula na escola nova e eu já estou atrasado é melhor eu ir

residencia dos Gibbons 7:45

Meu nome é Angela Montenegro tenho 16 anos moro com meu pai billy não tenho irmãos, meu pai é vocalista do zz top e quase sempre ele esta fora em turnês ou em shows em outras cidades, mas mesmo assim ele é super protetor e odeia qualquer menino que chegue perto de mim, o que mais posso dizer sou líder de torcida adoro desenhar e meu maior sonho é que quando acabar a faculdade de artes ir para paris e me tornar uma artista lá. Minha melhor amiga se chama Brennan e ela é a capitã do time de lideres a gente vive se metendo em confusão quando estamos juntas. A propósito isso me lembre que hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula tenho que ir pra escola

Duas quadras da escola

Sou Jack Hodgins tenho 16 se ano consegui convencer meu tutor de deixar eu estudar em uma escola publica, Ele não queria deixar, falou que eu era muito inteligente e muito rico e que poderia pagar um professor particular ou uma escola com mais prestigio mas eu disse que se ele não deixasse eu estudar lá, iria pedir para trocar de tutor e comigo iria a minha herança milionária e as ações do grupo Cantilever então ele pensou um pouco e deixou. Sabe eu não gosto de chantagear ele assim mais era a unica saída eu não suporto que as pessoas me tratem bem pelo o que eu tenho não por respeito ou pelo que eu sou por isso eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu sou rico nessa nova escola ... Meus pais morreram a alguns anos num acidente de carro e eu tive que ficar com um tutor. Quando meus pais morreram eles deixaram tudo para mim joias dinheiro ações de empresas casas carros e a rede de hoteis 5 estrelas que eles tinham... Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi durante esses anos é que 1 dinheiro não traz felicidade, pois eu abriria mão de tudo que eu tenho para poder ter meus pais novamente. 2 dinheiro não compra tudo, você não pode chegar em alguém e dizer "Se você me amar eu vou lhe dar muito dinheiro" porque ai não seria amor e sim interesse e de interesseiros já basta meu primo Enry


	2. Capitulo 2 O primeiro dia

Capitulo 2 O Primeiro dia

N/A: Bom eu queria agradecer por todos que estão lendo. Aqui esta o 2° capitulo

Brennan caminhava pelo pátio quando ouviu alguem a chamar

-BREN, BREN espere aonde você vai?

Disse Sully se aproximando e a beijando

- Eu estava procurando a Angela você ha viu? - Disse Brennan depois que Sully desgrudou os labios quentes do dela

-Não acho que ela ainda não chegou

-Bren ?Bren ? -perguntava Angela procurando pelo pátio - Bren! ai esta você estava te procurando

-Eu também estava te procurando

-Sei sei - Disse Angela com um sorriso malicioso olhando para Sully - Oi Sully

-Oi Angela... bem vou deixar vocês ha sós para conversarem...Bren te encontro no intervalo?

-Claro Sully

-Tchau - disse Sully dando um selinho em Brennan

-Tchau

Perto dalí Jered e Booth seguiam para a escola

-Booth vamos repassar tudo que aprendemos até agora. Quais são os nomes dos jogadores de basquete

- Sully,Cristian,Caleb,Sebastian,Alan

-E os reservas ?

-Michael, David, Tyler, Justin, Adam, Steven, Felipe

-Muito bem! E as lideres?

-Brennan, Angela, Tessa, Zoey, Emily, Michaela, Gabrielle, Julia, Rachel, Beatriz...olha eu não sei pra que isso!

-Booth olha só, você era atleta da nossa antiga escola você era popular todas as meninas gostavam de você, você namorou com metade das meninas da nossa escola...Claro que a metade mais bonita!

-Porque você me lembra isso toda hora? Eu não sou mais assim ...

-Já sei , já sei...olha eu estou dizendo pra você arrumar uma namorada para se destrair um pouco o que custa

-Jered eu não sou como você que sai com qualquer uma, sem ao menos saber o nome

-Porque não, assim é mais divertido você mantem o misterio

-Então tá jered. - Disse booth para Jered se calar - Vamos nos apressar se não vamos no atrasar - disse ele mudando de assunto

Quando chegaram foram direto para o corredor e o sinal tocou

Perto dalí ...

-Vamos bren, se não vamos chegar atrasadas logo no primeiro dia

-Vai indo que eu já vou. só vou amarrar meu tênis

-Tudo bem te encontro lá dentro

Angela entrou direto para a sala

-Com Licença?

-Sim?

-Você sabe aonde fica a sala 301

-Claro eu estava indo para lá, quer ir comigo?

-Pode ser... Há apropósito meu nome é seeley booth - disse ele estendendo a mão

- temperance...temperance Brennan- disse ela sorrindo e apertando a mão dele

-Você é a lider de torcida?

-Sim te incomoda?

-não...não, claro que não

-então vamos?

-Claro

E assim seguiram os dois pelos corredores do colegio

N/A Oque sera que vai acontecer? Vocês vão ter que esperar para descobrir mas o que eu posso adiantar é que o proximo capitulo vai ser maior que esse e que vão rolar algumas intrigas. Deixem comentarios quero saber o que estão achando


	3. Capitulo 3 Um dever de física

N/A: Bom como puderam ver eu mudei o dia de postagem para sexta pois fica mais fácil...Bem o que posso dizer? aproveitem o capitulo e me desculpe pelos erros, não tenho beta

Capitulo 3 Um dever de física

-Bom esse ano nós vamos apren... - O professor dizia até ser interrompido por uma batida na porta

-Com licença podemos entrar? - Perguntou temperance para o professor

-Claro Temperance, mas porque se atrasou?

-Bem quando tocou o sinal eu tava amarrando meu tênis e então Seeley chegou e me perguntou aonde ficava essa sala e eu falei que estava vindo para cá e o trouxe

-Claro, e Seeley quem é?

-Sou eu senhor

-Hó você é o aluno novo?

-Sim

-Você, se apresente para a sala. Senhorita temperance sente-se

Brennan sentou-se ao lado de Angela como de custume e então a amiga falou

-Querida que gato é aquele?

-Menos Angela já me basta o Sully no meu pé por aquele ciumes bobo e agora você

-Tudo bem, tudo bem não esta mais aqui quem falou

-Bom, meu nome é Seeley Joseph Booth tenho 16 anos morava em São Francisco com meu irmão Jered e meu avô Hank cheguei aqui faz uma semana - Disse Seeley se apresentando

-Otimo pode se sentar - Disse o professor – Bem, continuando o que eu estava falando antes de ser interronpido pela senhorita Temperance e o senhor Booth esse ano vamos aprender sobre a segunda guerra mundial e tambem no final do semestre vamos aprender sobre as guerras de hoje em dia e fazer uma comparação - e assim seguiu a aula até o sinal do intervalo tocar

-Vamos Angela estou ansiosa para rever as meninas e o Sully

-Calma ai Bren! não consigo correr com esses saltos e ainda temos que guardar os livros e pegar o dinheiro para o almoço

-Tá então Vamos lógo

Elas seguiram para os armário e guardaram os livros e pegaram o dinheiro. Quando Brennan fechou o armário percebeu que Sully estava vindo em sua direção

-Oi Sully

-Sem essa e "Oi Sully" que historia é essa de você ficar de conversa com outro menino depois que o sinal tocou?

-Sully olha só, eu nem conheço ele direito. O sinal tocou eu tava amarrando o meu tênis e ele estava perdido. Ele veio até mim e perguntou se eu sabia onde ficava a sal 301 e, eu estava indo para lá, e falei que eu iria com ele não aconteceu nada demais

-Tá...Tá tudo bem eu não deveria ter desconfiado de você me desculpe? é só que, olha só você, a menina mais bonita dessa escola você é divertida espontânea e eu gosto de você de verdade e sinto ciumes

- Tudo bem eu também gosto de você. Vamos almoçar?

-Sim claro vamos Angela?

-Sim

Os três foram almoçar e depois voltaram as aulas quando menos esperavam deu o sinal para que a ultima aula começasse

-Bom dia classe meu nome é Juliana Johnson mas podem me chamar de Juli a maioria aqui já me conhece mas quem ainda não. Informo que serei a professora de física de vocês - Dizia a bela professora com cabelos longos e castanhos – Bom hoje como é o primeiro dia, irei dar uma opção pra vocês ou vocês fazem um trabalho com a dupla que eu escolher provando uma das leis da física, lembrando que irão ter que apresentar a parte teórica explicando por que a experiencia reagiu dessa maneira e lembrando também que irão apresentar aqui na frente a experiência e vão ter que fazer a mesma experiência em casa ou copiam 10 paginas do livro de vocês ok? Vamos votar !

-Quem quer copiar as paginas? Levante a mão

Ninguém levantou

-E agora quem quer fazer a experiencia?

Todos da sala levantaram a mão

-Otimo vamos formar as duplas. Eu vou chamar os nomes e vocês vão me falar se esta presente para eu poder formar as duplas ok? Vamos lá- a professora pegou o diário de chamada e começou

-Milene?

-Presente

-Caio?

-faltou

-Pedro?

-Aqui

-Pedro e Milene vão fazer a primeira dupla

E assim seguiu

-Angela Montenegro?

-Aqui

-Jáck Hodgins

-Presente

-vocês formão a segunda dupla

-Temperance?

-Presente

-Seeley Booth

-Aqui

-vocês formão a terceira

- Droga - Praguejou Temperance baixinho " Sully vai pensar que ta acontecendo algo entre a gente. Droga era só o que me faltava"

-Temperance? – chamou Seeley

-Sim?

-Quer começar a fazer o trabalho quando? temos só uma semana

-Hoje na minha casa pode ser?

-Claro vou te espera debaixo da grande figueira depois que a aula acabar

* * *

N/a:Bom eu sei que vocês esperavam mais mas foi necessário enrolar até aqui para a historia deslancha para falar a verdade ela começa a deslanchar de verdade a partir do próximo capitulo

O QUE POSSO ADIANTAR: Vai haver uma briga no próximo capitulo e dependendo do resultado dela tudo pode mudar Vai começar uma nova amizade e vai entrar pela primeira vez um personagem na historia, Quem sera? isso vocês vão ter que esperar para ver


	4. uma amiga um namorado e uma nova amizade

N/A: Vamos fazer um trato? a cada 50 Reviews um capitulo novo? otimo, eu queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a historia, e me desculpem pelos erros para variar não betada

Capitulo 4 uma amiga um namorado e uma nova amizade

O sinal tocou e todos sairam desesperados para ir para casa

-Não acredito que eu vou ter de fazer dupla com jack Hodgins

-Não gosta dele?

-Não é que eu não goste, é que ele é meio estranho

-Estranho como?

-Olha por exemplo , quando a professora deu o trabalho e eu disse que iria a casa dele, ele começou a inventar um monte de desculpas diferentes para eu não ir

-Talvez os pais dele não goste de estranhos

-Otimo, os pais dele não gostam de estranhos e o meu pai não gosta de nenhum menino que chegue perto de mim

-É mais vejá pelo lado bom se o seu pai tratar ele mau você pode dizer que a ideia dele ir a sua casa foi dele, não sua

-É tem razão

-Eu sempre tenho

-Mudando de assunto vai se encontrar com o bonitão?

-Sim a gente combinou de se encontrar de baixo do grande figueiro

-Eu estava falando do Sully

-Há –abaixou os olhos envergonhada por ter achando que ela estava falando de seeley - esse bonitão

-Espero que o bonitão sejá eu – disse Sully a abraçando por tras

E quem mais seria ?

-Ora o seel... -disse angela mais antes de completar a frase brennan deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga

-Que?

-Nada a angela tava falando que acha o Hodgins bonitão

-Estanho - Disse ele com uma cara duvidosa olhando para angela- mas voltando o assunto que me trouxe aqui , quer ir ao cinema hoje

-Olha sully eu adoraria mais eu tenho que fazer um trabaho de fisica e ele é em dupla

-Não tem problema a angela faz a parte dela e depois você faz a sua

-É que... meu trabalho não é com a angela

-É com quem então?

-É com... é com o Seeley booth

-Com um menino?

-olha tente entender não fui eu que escolhi ele como du...

-você prefere fazer lição com ele a sair comigo? ok pode fazer sua lição eu não vou mais atrapalhar- Sully disse indo embora

-Espera Sully - ela disse mas já era tarde, ele já estava longe - Droga angela porque ele tem que ser tão ciumento?

-Calma amiga ele só esta nervoso ele vai se acalmar e perceber que não ha motivo para ele ficar assim

NO PARQUE

-Cara eu não acredito seu primeiro dia de aula e você já arrumou um encontro com a garota mais bonita da escola

Seeley não podia negar ela era realmente bonita tanto de corpo como de rosto os olhos azuis as bochechas rosadas o nariz inpinado e aquela boca rosa

-Jered primeiro isso não é um encontro e segundo ela tem namorado

-Ta mas se ele não tivesse namorado você a chamaria para sair?

-Se ele não tivesse namorado o que não é o caso mas se ele não tivesse eu ainda pensaria se a chamaria para sair

-Hãram... sei ... finjo que acredito

13:20 Debaixo da grande figueira

Ele a esperava sentedo há mais ou menos 5 minutos. Ela estava atrasada

-Desculpe o atraso eu tive um contra tempo -disse ela se aproximando

-tudo bem não faz muito tempo que estou aqui

-Otimo

-Vamos

-Sim

Os dois seguiram pelo o parque conversando e rindo quando chegaram a casa de Brennan entraram e encontraram Matthew lendo o jornal

-Ola querida, quem é seu amigo?

-Oi pai esse é Seeley Booth, Seeley esse é o meu pai Matthew - Disse ela os apresentando

-Prazer senhor Brennan

-Prazer Booth, me chame de Matth...Então o que vieram fazer aqui

-Viemos fazer nosso dever de fisica - Disse brennan

-Precisam de ajuda?

-Não obrigado pai, só vamos precisar de algumas coisas para fazer o nosso foguete

-Tudo bem, mas façam isso lá fora o que sujárem limpe e tomem cuidado

-Tudo bem pai, vamos Booth?

-Sim

Eles pegaram o material e foram para o quintal

-Ok me explica de novo como funciona - Pediu Booth

-É facil olha, nós enchemos a garrafa de agua até a metade e colocamos a rolha depois é só bombear a bomba de ar até a garrafa decolar igual um foguete

-Legal... o que estamos esperando ?

-tudo bem- Disse ela entusiasmada - pronto ?

-Sim

-3...2...1...Decolar

O fogute vôô muito rapido pelo o que eles marcaram 35km p/hora

-Uau você viu só isso? foi incrivel - disse booth

-Pura fisica isso acontece por que a presã...

-Tudo bem temp não precisa me explicar nada eu acredito em você

-Tudo bem, mas quem vai fazer a parte teorica?

-Vamos fazer juntos eu faço uma parte e você outra, pode ser?

-Claro... sabe você é diferente do que eu pensei que fosse

-E isso é ruim?

-não, claro que não isso é bom... sabe a maioria dos meninos iria falar para mim fazer a parte teorica sozinha, mas você não

-Bem eu não sou como a maioria dos meninos

-Não mesmo... sabe eu julguei você mal

-Como assim?

-Eu achei que já que você era popular na sua antiga escola você fosse sabe...metido arrogante e injusto

-É realmente me julgou mal - Disse ele com um meio sorriso

-Amigos? - Ela estendeu a mão

-Claro que sim amigos

Enquanto isso na casa da Angela

A campainha tocou e Angela desceu as escadas e foi atender

-Há é você

-Sim Angela sou eu...Posso entrar?

Angela pensou um pouco antes de responder

-Tá fazer oque? se eu não tenho outra escolha? - Disse ela com cara feia

-Nossa desculpa se a minha presença te incomoda eu vou imbora

-Não espere - disse ela agarrando o braço dele - me desculpe... é que meu pai não gosta de ninguem que chegue perto de mim e eu não quero que ele te trate mal então eu meio que estou na defenciva

-Tudo bem, Vamos?

-Aonde?

-Eu tenho um amigo e ele trabalha em uma mansão ele disse que não tinha problema em usar o patio dos fundos se precisacemos

- tem certeza? não quero causar problema para ninguem

-Relaxa eu nunca faria isso. Vamos?

-Tá bom deixa só eu pegar meu laptop?

-Sim eu te espero aqui

Quando angela volto os dois seguiram para a casa de Hodgins e entraram pelos fundos para que nenhum dos empregados os vissem. Quando chegaram ao patio Angela ficou maravilhada lá tinha algumas cadeiras e mesas de vidro e um campo enorme

-Esse lugar é lindo

'Não mais do que você' pensou Hodgins 'Como uma garota pode ser tão bonita?'

-Estou falando com você

-Desculpe eu estava destraido

-Percebi

-Vamos sentar?

-sim vamos

Eles sentaram e começaram a estudar

-Trouxe o livro?

-Sim esta aqui - disse ele retirando da mochila de uma só alça

Os dois passaram o resto do dia estudando quando acabaram a lição eles ficaram conversando sobre normalidades

-Sabe eu nunca tive um amigo para compartilhar minhas historias - Disse Hodgins - Eu nunca tive um amigo de verdade, obrigado

Angela ficou comovida, Ele tinha tudo para ser popular e ter varios amigos era ingraçado divertido bonito só faltava saber se ele tinha talento

- Você pratica algum esporte?

-Sim pratico fultebol americano esgrima volei basquete natação tenis e golfe

-já pensou em se inscrever para jogar basquete na escola?

-não nunca pensei nisso

Um silencio ficou entre os dois até que Hodgins disse

-Aqui tem uma quadra, quer ir até la?

-Claro, nós podemos ver o jardim depois?

-Claro vamos

A casa de Hodgins era enorme tinha varios jardins três piscinas e duas quadras de esporte ele achava aquilo um exagero para que uma casa tão grande? para ele bastava uma casa com quarto para ele para seu primo postiço e um para seu mão e seu pai adotivos ou tutores como ele gostava de chamar. Ele sempre tentava conversar com seu tutor sobre isso mas eram raros os momentos em que via ele em casa pois sempre chegava tarde do trabalho e de manhã e quando Hodgins acordava ele ainda estava dormindo.

Hodgins e angela chegaram a quadra e viram a bola de volei em uma das prateleiras. Hodgins pegou a bola e perguntou:

-Quer jogar?

-Sim

Hodigns deu um saque e quando angela pulou torceu o pé

-Ai - Gritou de dor

Hodigns correu na direção dela abaixo e pergunto olhando nos seus olhos

-Você está bem?

'Ai meu deus que olhos lindos são esses?' Pensou Angela 'O que esta acontecendo comigo? Até mais cedo ele era esquisito e agora ele me deixa assim?'

-Angela?- Ele a chamou pela terceira vez

-Sim estou foi só uma torção nem esta doendo tanto

-Consegue levantar?

-Sozinha não

-Tudo bem eu te ajudo - disse ele ficando ao lado dela - Passa seu braço no meu ombro e levanta no tres 1...2...3 levanta - eles se levantaram com facilidade pois Angela não era pesada - Acho melhor te levar para casa

-NÃO -Pediu urgencia - Quer dizer não ... eu queria ver o jardim

-Tudo bem se você quer ver o jardim você vai ver mais, depois eu vou te levar para casa, feito?

-Feito

-Consegue apoiar o pé no chão?

-Acho que sim

Ela apoio mas não tirou o braço do pescoço dele o que o deixou feliz

Eles andaram e chegaram no jardim, lá tinha um balanço de dois e eles sentaram

-Esse lugar é lindo

Hodgins tomou coragem e disse - Não mais que você

Angela corou na hora, ja tinha recebido cantadas de outros caras antes e nem se quer deu um sorriso, mais com ele era diferente e ela nao sabia porque

-Ei não precisa ficar encabulada

Ela apenas sorriu e olhou para baixo sem dizer uma palavra. Hodgins olhou para os lados e viu uma rosa amarela. Arrancou-a e deu para angela

-Tome para você

Ela aceitou a rosa sorrindo mais ainda em silencio

-Vamos eu vou te levar para casa - Disse ele se levantando e lhe estendendo a mão

-Tudo bem vamos -ela aceitou a mão que ele estendia. Ela se levantou e passou o braço no pescoço dele

Quando chegaram a porta da casa dela ela ja nao mancava mais

-Obrigada por me aconpanhar

-Não foi nada,espero que seu pé nao inche

-Eu támbem como vou aparecer no treino amanha com o pé inchado?

-Treino de que?

-Eu nao te contei? Sou lider de torcida

-Serio? não parece

-Por que?

-Eu sempre achei que as lideres de torcida fossem chatas mimadas e que só se importassem com a aparencia

-Mas tem algumas que são exatamente assim

Nesse momento o pai de angela abre a porta

-Ange para dentro - diz ele olhando de cara feia para hodgins

-Pai ele é meu namigo não o trate mal

-Eu disse para dentro

-Não

-Ange é melhor eu ir- disse ele dando as costas e indo embora

Angela entrou em casa pisando duro e subindo as escadas

-Para onde vai?

- Para o mais longe o possivel de você - disse isso batendo a porta do quarto dela com toda a sua força

35 MINUTOS DEPOIS

Angela já estva com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar 'Por que ele faz isso comigo? ele não tem esse direito '

Angela ouviu uma batida na porta

-Ange abre a porta e vamos conversar?

-Não obrigado

-Por favor filha abre essa porta

Angela se deu por vencida e ebriu a porta, estava muito cansada para discutir

* * *

N/A Agora sim ha historia vai ficar emocionante esse capitulo saiu maior que eu esperava mais eu gostei disso os proximos capitulos vão ter mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho

NO PROXIMO CAPITULO: Finalmente vamos conhecer a inimiga da brenn, Só o que posso adiantar é isso se não não vai ter graça mais acho que vão gostar e fiquem tranquilos que eu já adiantei a historia até o capitulo 6


	5. Capítulo 5 Conhecendo os inimigos

N/A: Bom gente mais um capitulo, eu sei que estou um pouco atrasada a final eu sempre posto os capítulos as 15:00 mas eu perdi o documento no pc e estava procurando e depois de achar ainda tive que dar uma revisada para ver os erros mais ai está espero que gostem

* * *

- O que quer? - perguntou seca

- Somente conversar

- Sobre o que? Sobre como você não me da liberdade? Sobre como trata mal os meus amigos? ou sobre como não confia em mim? - Disse ela já derramando lagrimas novamente

- Ange por favor não chore, eu confio em você só não confio neles, você é muito importante para mim, para mim você ainda é a minha menininha

- Primeiro pai eu sei me cuidar sozinha e segundo eu estou crescendo não vai poder me proteger do mundo para sempre

- Eu sei, eu sei disso, e você não sebe o quanto me dói saber que você não é mais minha pequena e que um dia eu vou ter que deixar você seguir sua vida - os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos até que ele disse - olha vamos fazer um trato você poderá trazer seus amigos aqui em casa e eu tentarei fazer o possível para me comportar, com tanto que tenha alguém aqui feito?

-Quando você diz seus amigos quer dizer todos?

-Só os do sexo masculino

Angela sorriu e disse - feito

DIA SEGUINTE 7:30 da manha wedshay school

Angela finalmente encontra brennan e diz

-finalmente te procurei em todos os lugares

-O que aconteceu ange?

-Nada eu queria saber como foi ontem com o g-man

-Quem?

-G-man - Brennan fez cara de desentendida - o Seeley

-Ele não gosta que o chame de Seeley ele prefere Booth

-Como sabe?

-Ele me contou

Angela fez cara de maliciosa - Hãã o que mais ele te contou?

-Ele me contou que tem um irmão chamado Jered e que ele esta no 1º ano, Que na antiga escola dele ele era capitão do time de basquete e que ele acabou de sair de um namoro de 11 messes com uma garota chamada Rebecca

-Ok, alem de conversar o que fizeram ontem a tarde?

-Bem depois que terminamos o dever ele me convidou para ir tomar um sorvete, depois conversamos debaixo de uma arvore e ele me levou para casa

-Nada mais quente?

Brennan fez cara de brava e respondeu - claro que não você sabe que eu estou com o Sully e que nunca o trairia

-Você esta certa eu não deveria ter feito essa pergunta me desculpe mais, você percebeu que disse "estou com o Sully" e não "eu amo o Sully"

-Não enche

-sabe que eu não gosto do Sully não sabe?

-Porquê?

-Porque ele trata mal as pessoas que não são populares

-Eu nunca vi ele tratar ninguém mal

-Mais isso não significa que ele não trate

-Tudo bem angela não quero discutir com você, vamos mudar de assunto como foi a sua tarde?

-Foi incrível

-Pensei que não gostasse do jack hodgins

-Isso foi antes de eu conhecer ele

-E o que vocês ficaram fazendo?

-Bem nós primeiro fomos a mansão a onde o amigo dele trabalha para fazer a experiencia lá, depois que terminamos tudo, ele e eu ficamos conversando e fomos a quadra da mansão para jogar vôlei mas eu torci o pé e ele me ajudou a me levantar, depois passamos no jardim e ele disse que eu era bonita e me deu uma rosa...Foi tudo perfeito, quer dizer quase tudo

-Como assim?

-Quando ele me levou em casa ficamos na porta conversando e meu pai apareceu e mandou eu entrar nós discutimos e acabou que ele foi embora

-E você e seu pai?

-Bem depois que eu entrei eu subi para o meu quarto e comecei a chorar, depois meu pai apareceu e nós conversamos e acabou que fizemos um trato eu só posso levar alguém lá em casa com tanto que ele esteja, e em troca ele prometeu se comportar

-Quer dizer que eu só posso ir lá quando o seu pai estiver?

-Não, ele falou que as meninas poderiam ir lá a qualquer hora

-Que bom se não a unica coisa que eu faria no meu tempo livre seria ler e estudar

-Bren, já inventaram uma maquina chamada televisão sabia?

-Eu acho televisão uma perda de tempo

-Eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso - disse ela olhando com uma cara de espanto para Brennan

O sinal tocou e cada uma entrou para sua sala Angela tinha aula de artes e Brennan de matematica. Ao entrar na sala Brennan se sentou na primeira carteira como de custume.

A aula estava quase no final quando Brennan foi cutucada automaticamente ela se virou para trás para ver quem a cutucava

-O que foi? - perguntou para a menina de olhos verdes

-Mandaram te entregar - disse ela lhe dando um bilhete

Ela abriu o bilhete e leu o que estava escrito

"Brenn, me desculpe por ontem eu estava com raiva, me encontre na sorveteria as 15:00? Com amor Sully" Brennan olhou para ele que estava na fileira ao lado na terceira carteira e fez sinal de sim com a cabeça, ele abriu um enorme sorriso e voltou a atenção a lição. O ultimo sinal tocou avisando que as aulas daquela terça feira haviam acabado. Brennan juntou suas coisas e foi para seu armário guardar tudo, depois de tudo guardado ela foi para o ginásio onde iria começar o primeiro treino das lideres daquele ano no qual ela não poderia faltar pois era a capitã.

Chegando là ela encontrou todas conversando animadamente

Oi meninas - disse ela anunciando sua chegada

Oi brenn - todas as meninas correram para abraçar ela pois ainda não a tinham visto. Quer dizer todas as menias menos Angela tessa e beatriz. Angela só não foi porque já tinha visto sua amiga mas Tessa e Beatriz não foram por que Tessa não suportava Temperance.

Tessa não gostava dela porque antes de temperance entrar ela era a capitã do time, e ela achava que temperance havia roubado a posição dela, ja beatriz não foi porque era a melhor amiga de Tessa mas no fundo gostava de temperance e a adimirava

Depois de todas se braçarem Temperance ela disse:

-Meninas vamos começar com o alongamento depois começamos a fazer as coreografias para esse ano . Ok? - pergunta retórica

Elas se alongaram e fizeram as novas coreografias até todas estarem cansadas e Brennan dipensar todas. Brennan estava saindo quando percebeu que Angela estava ao seu lado

-Quer ir lá em casa?

-Não vou me arrumar vou sair com Sully hoje

-Pensei que estivesse brigada com ele

-E estava mas ele mandou um bilhete pedindo para eu encontrar ele na sorveteria

-Hã - disse Angela com uma cara feia olhando para o chão

-O que significa esse "Hã"?

Angela não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo era uma mistura muito grande de sentimentos, mas ela sabia que estava com raiva de Sully por mentir para a sua melhor amiga e com pena por ela realmente acreditar em Sully. Ela lembrava exatamente como havia descoberto quem Sully era de verdade

Flashback on:

tinha sido no primeiro dia de aula depois que ele e Brennan brigaram ela foi atras de Sully para falar com ele

Ele estava ameaçando uma pessoa, a unica coisa que ela conseguiu ouvir foi

-Se eu tirar uma nota ruim nesse teste, vai acontecer coisa muito pior do que você ficar preso no ginásio a noite toda, entendeu? - depois de falar isso ele empurrou o menino com toda a sua força contra os armários e saiu andando rindo da situação.

Angela ficou chocada com o que Sully fez, o menino ainda estava no chão caído e em volta dele estavam os livros todos espalhados. Angela estava indo em direção a ele para ajudar mas alguem foi mais rapido que ela recolheu os livros e ajudou o menino a se levantar

-você tá legal? - ela ouviu o menino misterioso perguntar. O garoto acenou com a cabaça um ''sim'', e o garoto misterioso se virou de frente para Angela, ela finalmente viu o rosto dele. Ele era bonito alto olhos e cabelos castanhos.

-Ei, eu te conheço de algum lugar - Afirmou ela se dirigindo a ele

-Sim! eu faço aula de fisica na sua sala e faço dupla com a sua amiga, temperance - então ela finalmente se lembrou

-Claro!... mas eu não sei seu nome - ele deu seu famoso sorriso estendeu a mão e disse

-Prazer meu nome é Seeley Booth

-O meu é Angela montenegro... Bom agora eu tenho que ir... tchau - Disse ela indo embora

Flashback off

-Te fiz uma pergunta Ange

-O que foi ?

-O que significa esse "Hã"

-Nada só acho que não é uma boa ideia você ir lá

-Por que não?

-Não sei estou com um mal precentimento

Na Rua

Seeley caminhava rapidamente quase correndo, tinha cobinado de se encontrar com o irmão na nova lanchonete que havia inaugurado e ele estava atrasado. Quando finalmente chegou no Diner royal ele avistou o irmão conversando com uma garota, mas não pode ver o rosto porque ela estava de costas 'Otimo vou ficar segurando vela' pensou Seeley, ele foi se aproximando devagar até chegar perto o bastante para reconhecer a pessoa que estava com Jered

-Camille? - Perguntou com espanto - O que faz aqui?

-Bom te ver tambem Seeley - Disse ela com um sorriso

Ele foi até ela e abraçou - Que saudades, a quanto tempo eu não te vejo?

-Um pouco mais de um ano, desde que eu fui para Nova York - Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo em completo silencio até que jered resolveu quebrar o silencio

-Vocês vão ficar em pé ou vão se sentar?

Os dois se sentaram e começaram a conversar

-A quanto tempo esta aqui em washington? - Seeley perguntou

-Cheguei ontem a tarde

-Já sabe onde vai estudar?

-Sim na wedshay school

-Nós estudamos lá - disse jered tomando mais um gole do seu refrigerante

-Que legal quer dizer que agora somos colegas de classe? - Disse cam

-Eu não diria colegas de classe e sim amigos como sempre fomos

* * *

N/A:Que tal participar da história? comentem o que querem que aconteça e eu vou dar um jeito

O QUE ESPERAR DO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: A amizade deles (B&B) finalmente vai ficar mais forte porque? esperem e verão


	6. Chapter 6 um amigo para todas as horas

N/A: Bom gente esta aqui mais um capítulo e espero que gostem

Capitulo 6

-Aonde voce vai?

-Sair com o Sully

-A mamãe sabe?

-Não, ela não sabe e você não vai contar

-Não vai me contar o que? - disse cristine da porta da cozinha olhando para Temperance

-Que ela ia sair com Sully sem nos avisar - Disse methy entrando em olhou para Russ com um olhar que dizia "Me ajuda"

-Não olhe para mim, você se meteu nessa sozinha - dizia Russ já se levantando e indo para o quarto

-Voce acha mesmo que não iriamos perceber que voce sumiu? - perguntou methy

-Olha pai eu estava indo me encontrar com Sully na sorveteria

-Primeiro Temperance você não se arruma assim para ir a sorveteria e segundo voce ia sair com o Sully depois de seu pai falar que não quer você namorando com ele? - disse cristine

-Mãe eu amo o Sully entendeu? E nada do que vocês disserem vai mudar isso - Ela disse isso se dirigindo a porta

-Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? - ele perguntou se pondo na frente dela

-Vou sair!

-Não vai não a senhora esta de castigo até domingo a noite

-O que ? Porque?

-Por tentar sair escondida

-Isso não é justo - disse ela olhando para a mãe

-A vida não é justa

Temperance se virou e foi para o quarto pisando duro. Ao chegar no quarto bateu a porta com força e se jogou na cama

Eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui - falou baixo - Agora como?- Então ela olhou para a janela 'Claro temp a janela. Você é um gênio' pensou. Ela tirou os saltos e saiu andando pelo telhado com cuidado para não escorregar, ela subio num galho da arvore que tinha em frente a sua casa e depois desceu. Assim que seu pé tocou o chão ela saiu corendo e só colocou os saltos novamente quando já estava longe.

Ela entrou na sorveteria procurando por Sully, até que viu ele sentado em uma mesa perto da janela

-Oi - Disse ela em pé do lado da mesa, ao perceber sua presença ele se levantou deu um selinho nela e disse

-Oi tempe voce esta linda ... sente-se

-Obrigado

Eles ficaram conversando por uma hora até que Sully disse

-Vamos ao cinema?

-Claro, quando?

-Agora! - ele disse com um sorriso no rosto

-Eu não sei, eu sai escondida de casa e se meu pai perceber que eu não estou lá?

-Relaxa tempe seu pai não vai nem saber que você saiu

-Ta bom vamos

Eles foram ao cinema e assistiram um filme de comedia romântica no meio do filme Sully colocou o braço em torno dos ombros dela, pouco tempo depois ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse

-Eu esqueci que meu pai pedio para eu pegar o meu irmão no jardim de infancia

-Tudo bem depois do filme nós vamos

-É que eu tenho que passar em casa e pegar o atestado porque ele faltou ontem

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você

Eles foram caminhando até a casa do Sully. Quando ele abriu a porta ela entrou na frente, assim que ele fechou a porta foi até ela e a beijou, ele continuou beijando indo para a orelha, quando ela encostou na parede ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ali

-Sully para seus pais podem chegar a qualquer momento

-Eles...foram... viajar - disse com um pouco de dificuldade

-E seu irmão?

-Foi com eles

-Brennan entro em desespero não tinha mais desculpas

-Sully para eu não quero - ela tentava empurrar os ombros dele - Sully para - mas ele não parou agora ela ja estava apavorada então entre o desespero e o medo ela deu uma joelhada no estomago dele e o empurrou. Ele se dobrou de dor e disse

-Ficou louca temperance?

-Desculpa Sully! Eu pedi para voce parar

-Quer saber temperance estou cansado de você

-O que voce quer dizer com isso? - ela disse isso com lagrima nos olhos

-Quero dizer que eu estou terminando com você

-Por que?

-Porque eu estou cansado de você... voce é cheia de frescuras e eu estou cansado disso

-Voce não pode fazer isso comigo

-Tenho uma novidade para você - disse ele dando costas com um sorriso no rosto - Eu ja fiz

Ela saiu da casa dele chorando tirou os saltos e começou a correr

No Dinner

-Bom gente eu tenho que ir, tenho um encontro daqui meia hora - disse Jared se levantando

Eu também vou indo ainda tenho que arrumar umas coisas - cam disse colocando uma nota de dez dólares na mesa, booth pegou a nota e estendeu a ela

-Eu pago

Ela o o olhou sorriu e disse - continua o mesmo

Jared e cam sairam do restaurante. Booth ficou lá mais um pouco não queria voltar para casa ainda era cedo e ele não tinha nada para fazer, então ele teve uma ideia, se levantou pagou a conta e foi caminhando até o parque. Aquela parte do parque não estava muito cheia havia apenas algumas pessoas passando de bicicleta uma vez ou outra. Ele foi caminhando até o grande figueiro e se sentou, foi ai que ele ouviu um choro, era um choro baixo como se a pessoa estivese tentado parar de chorar ele deu a volta na arvore para ver se a pessoa estava bem, então ele viu, aquela era a brennan ou era apenas fruto da sua imaginação? Não aquela definitivamente era a brennan mas porque ela estava chorando? Ele se sentou ao lado dela e passou seu braço em torno do ombro dela, ela se assustou e levantou cabeça para ver quem era

-Booth? - E antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa ela o abraçou e começou a chora com a cabeça no ombro dele

-Shhhh ta tudo bem! - Disse ele tentando acalma-la enquanto passava a mão em seu cabelo. Quando as lágrimas sessaram e os soluços começaram a parar ele perguntou

-O que aconteceu? Porque esta chorando?

Ela respirou fundo e disse

-O sully

-O que tem ele?

-Ele...- Brennan derramou algumas lagrimas e disse - Ele terminou comigo

-O que? Por quê?

-Hoje no colégio ele me chamou para sair e eu aceitei - ela endireitou as costas - quando eu cheguei a sorveteria, ele pergunto se eu queria ir ao cinema e eu concordei, no meio do filme ele falou que tinha que passar em casa e pegar algo que eu não lembro o que era, acho qera algo para o irmão - Booth prestava atenção em cada palavra - Quando chegamos a casa dele e ele começou a me agarrar e...

-Oh meu deus não me diga que...temp voce transou com ele? - ele a interropeu

-NÃO - ela quase gritou tentando acalma-lo - não eu não transei e por isso ele terminou comigo

Ele a abraçou e disse - Quer saber temperance ele não te merece, uma garota como você merece coisa bem melhor, merece alguem que te ame de verdade merece alguem que confie em você e alguem que não te precione, tem que ser o cara certo

-E como vou saber se encontrei o cara certo?

-Quando esse cara te fazer sorrir no momento mais dificil, quando voce querer ficar perto dele cada minuto do seu dia, quando voce for dormir pensando nele e quando você querer trocar tudo que você tem para ficar ao lado dele apenas por mais um segundo, quando isso acontecer você vai saber qe ele é o cara certo!

Ela apenas sorriu e eles ficaram lá se encarando, até ele resolver quebrar o silêncio

-Que tal um sorvete?

-Só se o meu for de chocalate branco - ela disse ja com um sorriso no rosto. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela

-Vamos?

-Sim - ela aceitou a mão

Eles foram caminhando até o carrinho de sorvete

-Um de chocolate branco e um de leite condensado, porfavor - O moço pegou os sorvete e ele pagou - obrigado - tome brenn- ele lhe entregou o sorvete

-Obrigado

-De nada

Eles caminharam mais um pouco e se sentaram debaixo de uma arvore ficaram lá por horas conversando e rindo de coisas bobas. Até que brennan disse

-O céu esta lindo

-Esta mesmo - Ele dizia isso olhando para ela - Acho melhor te levar para casa

-Oh meu deus - Brennan então se lembrou que tinha fugido de casa e a essa altura seus pais ja teriam descoberto que ela havia fugido

-O que foi?

-Nada - tentou disfarçar

-Temp eu te conheço, tem alguma coisa que voce não me contou?

-Não!...quer dizer tem uma coisinha bem pequenininha - ela disse isso fazendo um gesto com as maos insinuando algo pequeno

-O que temperance?

-Eu... bem eu...sabe eu?

-Você o que temperance

-Eu bem...eu... eu fugi de casa

-VOCÊ O QUE? - ele gritou - ficou maluca a essa altura seus pais ja devem ter chamado a policia

-Voce acha? - ela perguntou preocupada

-Mas é claro já são - ele olhou o relógio - 21:30

-Oh meu deus, e agora?

-Agora eu vou te levar para casa

Os dois seguiram correndo até a casa dela, quando chegaram a primeira coisa que fizeram foi tocar a campainha. Russ foi correndo atender

-Temp? Graças a deus- disse isso lhe dando um abraço - Nós estavamos preocupados, onde voce se meteu?

-Olha eu estou bem, agora deixe eu entrar para receber meu castigo?

-Espera quem é ele? -Russ perguntou curioso

-Esse é o Seeley Booth foi ele que me ajudou e me convenceu a voltar para casa

-Ajudou como assim?

-Depois eu te explico - disse ela entrando em casa. Russ olhou para seeley e disse

-Obrigado - e fechou a porta

-Quando Russ entrou encontrou brennan sentada em uma poltrona de frente para os seus pais

-Temp voce ficou louca aonde você foi?

-Me encontrar com o Sully!

-Sully? Esse menino outra vez? Olha temp eu te proibo de continuar esse namoro entendeu? - disse methy

-Esse é o meu castigo?

-Sim

-Tudo bem - disse ela indo em direção as escadas a essa altura não se importava mais, na verdade nunca se importou de verdade, só estava chorando de raiva quando booth a encontro e não por tristeza

-Facil assim? Sem objeções?

-Não eu ja tinha terminado com ele - disse ela ja começando a subir as escadas

-Como assim? Quando foi isso?

-Hoje a tarde - ela disse isso terminou de subir as escadas e encostou a porta. Deixando todos todos perplexos no andar de baixo

Qunado ela entrou no quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar seu diario e começar a escrever

"2 de julho

As aulas começaram a menos de uma semana e minha vida ja esta bem diferente do que eu deixei no segundo ano eu e o Sully ja não namoramos mais, eu acho que estava errada a respeito dele eu pensei que ele fosse um cara legal divertido e compriensivel, mas com tudo isso acontecendo ao menos uma coisa boa veio para alegrar meu dia e o nome dela é:

Seeley Booth ele é legal um bom amigo, eu acho que ele é o primeiro menino legal que eu conheço que não tem segundas intençoes pelo menos eu acho que não, eu não vou mentir ele é bonito braços fortes, a cimetria do rosto dele é perfeita, e os olhos... aqueles olhos são lindos e eu não sei porque quando eu estava chorando nos braços dele eu me senti protegida e senti que nada nem ninguem poderia me atingir, acho que me senti protegida mais do que deveria e mais do que eu me sentia quando estava com Sully. Dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma , não que eu acredite nisso mas se fosse verdade Booth teria a alma mais linda que eu ja vi, os olhos dele são quentes e penetrantes mas ao menos são calmos

enfim resumindo eu acho que se Booth não estivesse no parque hoje eu não sei que teria acontecido "

Ela ficou mais um tempo pensando em booth e em como tinha sido legal o dia com ele até ela ouvir uma batida na porta, ela rapidamete escondeo o diario e a chave e então disse

-Pode entrar - era Russ - oi Russ

-Temp, eu quero saber o que aconteceu hoje

-Essa é facil eu terminei com o Sully

-Acho que voce não entendeu eu quero saber tudo nos minimos detalhes desde quando você subiu até a hora que você chegou em casa

-Credo Russ você esta parecendo a angela

-Me conte bren se não eu mesmo vou descobrir e pode apostar que você não vai gostar

-Não duvidando do que seu irmão estava dizendo ela resolveu abrir o jogo e contou para ele sobre Sully

-BASTARDO

-Russ para de gritar

-Nao temp eu não vou parar de gritar e eu vou matar aquele desgraçado do Sully com minhas próprias mãos

-Calma Russ, Já esta tudo bem, é serio

-Ta... eu acredito eu você, mas, me tire uma dúvida?

-Sim

-Quem era o cara que chegou com você?

-Aquele era o Seeley quando eu estavamno parque ele me encontrou chorando ele se sento ao meu lado e perguntou se eu estava bem e o que tinha acontecido eu não respondi só o abraçei e começei a chorar ele dise que tava tudo bem, depois que eu parei de cchorar ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido eu expliquei sobre o sully e ele falou que eu merecia coisa melho e que eu merecia o cara certo e depois ele me pagou um sorvete e ficamos conversando até agora e ele falou que achava melhor me levar para casa então eu lembrei que tinha fugido e ele me trouxe as preças, foi só isso

-Pelo o que você me contou ele parece ser um cara legal

-Sim ele é sim - Brennan ficou um tempo parada olhando para o nada e sorrindo. Russ ao perceber disse

-Terra chamando brenn

-Eu não sei o que isso significa

22:30 residencia dos booth

Booth entrou em casa silenciosamente para seu avo no saber que ele estava atrasado. Entrou no quarto dele e ficou pensando em como temperance era bonita inteligente e popular. Era a lider de torcida mais bonita que ja tinha visto, isso o fez pensar no basquete 'sexta-feira vai ter a seleção de jogadores para esse ano, tenho que me inscrever'

N/A: E ai gostaram? então comentem please

O QUE ESPERAR PARA O PROXIMO CAPÌTULO: Bem digamos que vocês vâo querer me matar ou ralar a minha cara no asfalto mas isso não vai mudar o que tessa vai fazer


	7. Chapter 7 Um sentimento irracional

N/A: bom mais um capítulo para vocês espero que gostem eu passei a semana toda pensando sobre ele até que ontem a noite a inspiração bateu e eu tive que escrever. E como prometido tessa começou a criar entrigas entre booth e brennan. desculpem pelos erros de digitação esstou sem beta

capítulo 7 Um sentimento irracional

A semana foi bem surpreendente booth, angela e brennan viraram melhores amigos e angela tinha começado a descobrir o que sentia por hodgins. Era sexta feira de manhã, temperance desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha e encontrou somente o sua mãe

-Bom dia mãe

-Oi temp

-Cade o russ

-Saiu com seu pai

-Para onde?

-Não sei

-Tudo bem, eu queria saber se eu posso sair sabado para uma festa

-Você ainda esta de castigo

-mas mãe..

-Mas nada eu e seu pai ja fomos muito bons em te deixar sair para aquele museu mesmo estando de castigo

Brennan apenas bufou, pegou uma maça e bateu a porta. Quando chegou a escola viu tessa indo conversar com Booth perto de uma arvore

-Oi seeley

-Oi tessa, como vai?

-Bem, obrigado por perguntar...Sabe Seeley eu estive pensando e eu sei que você é muito bom em geografia e ... eu queria saber se você não quer me ajudar depois da aula

-Desculpa mais depois da aula não vai dar, eu vou fazer o teste para o time de basquete

-Que tal amanhã?

-Pode ser

-Otimo te espero na minha casa as 9:00 pode ser?

-Claro, te encontro lá

Tessa se despediu com um beijo na bochecha dele, nesse momento brennan ficou vermelha de raiva

-Oi brenn - disse angela se aproximando

-Oi

-Credo que "oi" desanimado o que você tem?

-EU NÃO TENHO NADA - saiu pisando duro.'Eu não acredito que ela teve a coragem de fazer isso. Ai que raiva' brennan caminhava descontroladamente pelos corredores até que esbarou em alguém

- Me desculpe

-Tudo bem - disse o rapaz

-Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça - disse pegando os livros - Aqui esta- entregou a ele

-Obrigado... - disse isso para que ela dizer o nome dela

-Temperance, temperance brennan

-Prazer, Jered Booth

-Espera voce é o irmão do Seeley

-Sim.. conhece ele?

-Claro seeley é meu melhor amigo

-Espera você é a bones?

-Esse apelido me irrita

-E é por isso que ele pegou

-Como assim?

-Só digo se aceitar tomar alguma coisa comigo

-Tudo bem

Os dois seguiram para uma lanchonete que ficava na frente da escola

E então que aula você teria agora? - jered perguntou se sentando

-Nenhuma e você?

-Matematica

-Não gosta de matematica?

Não que eu não goste e que...

-Bones? Eu te procurei por todos os lugares - interronpeu booth

-Serio? Não pareceu

-Como assim?

-Esquece, eu não quero falar com você - disse pegando a bolça e saindo

-Olha seeley eu nao sei o que fez mais ela esta muito brava você - dizendo isso ele deixou o irmão sozinho

13:00 wadshay school

Brennan estava indo em direção a sala de artes encontrar angela, precisava se desculpar por ter gritado com ela

-Posso entrar? - perguntou insegura

-Entra - respondeu seca

-Ange eu queria me desculpar por ter gritado com você hoje cedo, eu estava irritada e acabei descontado em você, me perdoa?

-Que tipo de amiga eu seria se não perdoa-se?

Ela sorriu e a abraçou dizendo - Obrigado

-Mas eu quero te fazer uma pergunta

-Qual?

-Por que estava nervosa?

-Nada de mais - mentiu

-Brenn eu te conheço fale a verdade

-Nao foi nada angie, eu só fui extremamente irracional

-Fala para mim por favor? - disse tentando não parecer insistente

-Foi o booth - ela confessou

-O que ele fez?

-Se eu te contar você vai rir de mim!

-Eu sou uma boa amiga?

-Claro ange a melhor

-E uma amiga riria da outra?

-Não

-Então me conte o que ele fez

-Se lembra que ele e eu tinjamos combinado de ir ao maseu jeffersonian

-Sim e você ficou super feliz, pois nunca tinha ido lá

-Qundo eu cheguei hoje de manha ele estava conversando com a tessa e eles combinaram de se encontrar na mesma hora que eu e ele tínhamos combinado de ir

Após terminar de contar o que aconteceu brennan ficou surpresa com o silêncio de Angela

-Sabe o que eu acho? - perguntou ange

-O que?

-Acho que esta com ciumes do booth

-Claro que não ange ciumes é um sentimento irracional e...

-Eu não quero saber. Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que deviamos ir atras do booth e ve-lo jogar

-Esta certa.

-Não acredito temperance Brennan adimitiu que estava errada?

-Eu não falei que estava errada apenas disse que talvez você tembem esteja certa

-Da no mesmo

As duas riram e foram em direção ao ginasio e chegaram a tempo de ouvir o treinador falando

-Ok gente é o seguinte dividam-se em dois grupos e escolhan uma pessoa para ser o capitão

Eles se dividiram e escolheram os capitães booth era o capitão do time azul e sully do time vermelho

-Ok agora vocês vão tirar cara ou coroa para decidir quem sai com a bola e o primeiro time que fizer ponto ganha. Entenderam?

-Sim - responderam todos

-O jogo começou e todos começaram a se movimentar. Sully tinha ganhado no cara ou coroa então ele saiu com a bola. Ele estava quase fazendo uma sexta de 3 pontos quando percebeu que não estava mais com ela, Seeley tinha a roubado

Ele passou a bola para steve que passou para hodgins que passou para seeley e cesta de 3 pontos

O treinador apitou anunciando o fim do teste

Muito bem meninos todos para o vestiario a lista de seleção saira segunda-feira - gritou para todos ouvirem, depois chegou mais perto de seeley e hodgins que conversavam e disse - hodgins belo passe e seeley otima sexta

-Obrigado - responderam os dois

Quando seeley se virou para ir para o vestiario sentiu labios colados aos seus de início ele não respondeu mais depois de perceber que era tessa, Sua nova namorada correspondeu o beijo

Temperance via tudo de longe junto a angela que observava a amiga preoculpada

-Querida você esta bem?

-Estou, eu vou para casa ainda estou de castigo

-Te vejo mais tarde?

-Claro

E lá se foi temp correndo o mais rapido que podia pelos corredores do colégio querendo desaparecer da face da terra mas ela sabia que era impossível

-Uau - responeu seeley depois que tessa se separou

-Parabens seeley

-É parabens seeley - disse ange com um tom debochado que seeley não percebeu mas tessa sim

-Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem a sós

-Aconteceu alguma coisa ange?

-Não, não eu vim aqui para lhe dizer as proezas que você alcansou hoje

-Como assim? - perguntou realmente confuso

Ela começou a enumerar com os dedos - proeza numero um você esta quase no time proeza numero dois tem uma nova namorada proeza numero três consiguiu no mesmo dia deixar duas mulheres furiosas com você proeza numero quatro consiguiu em menos de 24 horas magoar sua melhor amiga duas vezes

-Como assim a bones ta magoada comigo

-Sinceramente eu tambem estaria

-Ange me explica essa historia direito

-Não vou te contar mais nada, apenas pense o que você fez ou falou que não deveria ter dito ou feito!

-Serio eu não sei ange me ajude só você entende a bones

-Não

-Por favor eu juro que tentarei não a magoar mais mas eu preciso de sua ajuda

-Tudo bem

-Vai me contar o que ela tem?

-Sim

-Otimo então fala logo

-Booth a brennan sempre é racional e fria quando se trata de sentimentos, ela pode até negar mais eu sei que ela esta com ciumes de você e da tessa, ela acha que esta perdendo o melhor amigo dela

-Ange se é por causa do museu, depois que eu lembrei que tinha combinado de me encontrar com a bones eu disse a tessa que eu não poderia ir estudar com ela e a gente combinou de se encontrar domingo a tarde para estudar, eu não sabia que ela iria ficar brava por eu sair com a tessa eu não sabia em que ela tinha visto o beijo

-Tem muita coisa sobre a brenn que você ainda não sebe ela é como um misterio que você precisa desvendar

-Ange eu tenho que falar com ela

-Mas ela não vai querer falar com você

-Ange eu tenho que tentar

* * *

N/A: E ai alguem com raiva por eu ter parado nesse ponto? prometo que no proximo capítulo serei mais boazinha com nosso casal

O QUE ESPERAR: Bom eu já terminei o proximo capítulo mais eu tenho que revisar algumas coisas e acresentar mais no proximo capítulo mais uma briga vai acontecer mais não com booth e brennan e muito menos por causa da tessa, ficou curioso? espere o proximo capítulo


	8. capítulo 8 um pedido de desculpas

N/A: bom mais um capítulo estou sem ideias e ainda escrevendo o proximo. espero que gostem

* * *

Capitulo 8 um pedido de desculpas

Brennan chegou em casa chorando e foi direto para seu quarto lá ela ficou pensando em seeley e tessa 'Como ele pode me esquecer tão rapido?' Mais uma batida na porta a tirou de seu devaneio

-Quem é? - disse tentando conter a voz chorosa

-Sou eu - disse Russ

-O que quer?

-A ange ta aqui em baixo

-Mande ela subir por favor?

-É que ela não esta sozinha

Brennan desceu as escadas devagar como se estivesse se preparando para o que estava por vir

-O que veio fazer aqui? - perguntou sem olhar nos olhos dele

-A gente precisa conversar - disse booth se levantando

-Cade a ange?

-Saiu com sua mãe e falou que ja voltava

-Otimo, quando ela chegar pode falar para ela subir - disse lhe dando as costas e indo em direção as escadas mas ele foi mais rapido e lhe segurou o braço

-A gente tem que conversar

-Eu não quero falar com você

-Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não esta brava nem chateada comigo - nesse ponto ele ja estava segurando os dois braços dela a forçando-a a encara-lo

-Eu não Tenho nada para falar com você

Nesse momento booth se ajoelhou e abraçou suas pernas para ela não sair. A cena era comica - Bones você é a minha melhor amiga e eu não vou te deixar em paz até você me perdoar por algo que eu fiz que te deixou extremamente brava e chateada comigo a ponto de fazer você não querer olhar na minha cara e pode apostar que quando eu decobrir o que eu fiz eu juro que eu não vou fazer de novo

-Voce deve mesmo gostar da amizade da minha filha rapaz - disse mathy que até então estava quieto sentado na mesa da cozinha junto a russ

-Gosto muito e espero que ela entenda isso e me perdoe - nesse momento crisrine e angela entraram em casa e viram booth ajoelhado em frente a brennan mas agora não a prendia mais, cristine congelou diante da imagem

-Espero que não esteja a pedindo em casamento - disse ela em um tom de brincadeira mas com uma pontada de verdade

-E então bones aceita o meu pedido de desculpas?

-Eu não sei eu preciso pensar

Depois disso ela saiu correndo para o quarto dela e booth foi embora.

Angela bateu a porta e esperou resposta

-Vai embora booth

-Sou eu bren

Ela abriu a porta para ange entrar

-Bren acha justo o que esta fazendo com booth?

-Eu não sei ange eu estou confusa, um lado meu esta feliz por saber que booth esta feliz ao lado da nova namorada mais um outro lado ta com raiva e esta querendo matar ele

-Esta com ciumes

-Não ange eu ja falei que...

-Querida adimita esta morrendo de ciumes de tessa por ela estar namorando com booth, você queria estar no lugar dela

-Não booth é só meu amigo

-Viu só apesar de estar morrendo de ciumes dele você ainda o considera seu amigo

Brennan ficou um tempo em silêncio apenas pensando em que angela disse até que resolveu se manifestar

-Esta certa ange

-Viu só nao é tão dificil adimitir que esta errada

-Ange eu tenho que falar com booth e me desculpar

Brennan saiu do quarto correndo desceu as escadas mais rapida que um foquete sem se importar de ter derrubado seu irmão e çomeçou a correr pela rua. Correu duas quadras o mais rapido possivel, e de longe viu booth caminhando com a cabeça baixa

-BOOTH - gritou de longe, ele olho para tras e viu temperance correndo em direção a ele. Ele não teve tempo nem para pensar e antes que percebesse estava jogado no chão com temperance em cima dele

-Desculpe booth por favor me desculpe - sussurava tentando convencer ele

-Claro que desculpo voce é minha melhor amiga - e antes que percebesse temperance estava chorando - Nâo chore temp eu estou aqui ta tudo bem

-Eu só ... me desculpe eu quase te perdi por causa de uma coisa boba

-Tudo bem temp eu estou aqui é o que importa, certo?

-Certo!

Eles ficaram ali por mais um tempo só aproveitando da companhia um do outro até que ouviram angela falando

-Caramba eu nunca vi ninguem se reconsilhar assim, atrapalho algo?

-Claro que não ange - disse brennan saindo de cima dele, booth se levantou logo em seguida

-Que tal um sorvete? Eu pago! - Booth disse olhando para brennan

-Claro

-Quando os tres chegaram na sorveteria encontraram hodgins e uma menina se abraçando. Hodgins beijava a bochecha dela como se não visse a menina ha tempos

-Aquela não é aquela modelo famosa que é rica e que namorou aquele ator chamado brian garcia? - perguntou brennan

-Sim é ela - respondeh booth

Angela assim que viu a cena ficou em choque e ficou lá parada apenas observando, hodgins após soltar sua prima (Sim ela era apenas sua prima) se deparou com angela o encarando ja derramando lagrimas

-Angela eu... - ele foi obrigado a parar a frase pois angela deu um tapa na cara dele

-Nunca mais olhe na minha cara - após dita a frase angela saiu correndo

Brennan apenas olhou para a cara de hodgins e depois para a de melissa

-Eu vou falar com ela - e se virou para a porta mais booth a segurou

-Deixe-a pensar depois eu vou ir com você falar com ela

Brennan pensou um pouco e sedeu- tudo bem

Quando eles foram se sentar sequer olharam para a cara de hodgins. Hodgins explicou para melissa o que estava acontecendo

-Sinto muito Hod eu não queria lhe traser problemas, eu vim aqui para washington para rever você, mais de um jeito ou de outro eu sempre sou um problema

-Ei olhe para mim - a segurou pelos ombros - voce nunca é um problema, você é a solução

-Obrigado

Hodgins puxou melissa pela mão até a mesa que brennan e booth estavam

-Posso falar com vocês

-Não - respondeu brennan sem olhar nos olhos dele

-É serio, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando

-Então agora vai me dizer que você não esta namorando com essa daí?

-Incrivel eu falo que não é isso que esta pensando e você fala exatamente o que esta pensando!

-Considere-se com sorte por que eu nao deveria nem esta falando com você

-Olha brennan...

-Eu não quero saber - disse se levantando, e booth a seguiu

-O que fazemos agora? - perguntou melissa

-Eu não sei, a unica coisa que sei é que preciso me explicar com a angela e tenho que pedir descupas por faze-la chorar

* * *

N/A E ai saiu bom? era o que vocês esperava? comentem

O QUE ESPERAR: como eu disse não escrevi muito mais eu garanto que hodgins vai revelar todas as mentiras para angela vai contar até que ele é rico, mais como ela vai reagir em saber que ele mentiu tanto para ela?


	9. Chapter 9 uma promessa de vingança

N/A: esse foi o copitulo mais dificil de escrever eu espero que esteje bom acabei de terminar

Capitulo 9

Brennan batia na porta do quarto de Angela incansavelmente

-Ange abre essa porta?

-Não vai embora! - dizia com a voz de choro

-Ange se não abrir essa porta eu vou arrombar

-Vá em frente você não tem força

-Eu não mais o booth sim, e se não abri ele arromba - silêncio - Eu vou contar até três... 1...2... - A porta se abre, Brennan e booth vão até a ponta da cama

-Ange você não pode ficar assim

-A bones esta certa se ele fez isso é porque ele não te merece

-Me deixem eu quero ficar sozinha

Brennan olhou para booth e disse

-Tudo bem mais tarde eu passo aqui, que horas seu pai chega?

-Saiu em turne só volta mês que vem

-Tudo bem eu passo aqui lá pelas 6 da tarde, qualquer coisa ange eu disse qualquer coisa ligue para mim, ok?

-Ok

-Vamos booth?

-Vamos

Booth levou brennan para casa e os dois ficaram conversando no sofa, quando deu 3:30 booth foi embora pois tinha que ajdar o avô a levar algumas caixas da mudança para o sótão

5:00 P.M. residencia da angela

A companhia tocou e angela foi atender, ao abrir a porta se deparou com hodgins não pensou duas vezes e tentou fechar a porta mas ele não deixou e empurrou a porta com cuidado para não a machucar

-Ange a gente precisa conversar

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você sai da minha casa ou eu chamerei a policia

-Chame, não me importo, faça o que quizer mais você vai me ouvir de um jeito ou de outro

-Não eu não quero ouvir suas mentiras, não acha que ja mentiu muito para mim?

-Realmente eu menti, mais não sobre isso Ange eu e a lissa não temos nada

-Lissa é assim que chama aquela vaca?

-Porque esta com tanto ciumes dela? Nós não temos nada, nem somos namorados - 'Não que eu não queira'

-É realmente não temos nada - Ela se virou de costas já derramando lagrimas. Ele foi até ela a virou e a beijou, um beijo bobecheio de paixão mas ao mesmo tempo calmo como se quisessem que o mundo parase

-Porque fez isso? - disse quando se separaram

-Porque eu quero abrir o jogo com você

-Como assim?

-Quero te falar toda a verdade, você precisa me ouvir

Ela se sentou no sofa e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Entendendo aquilo como uma afirmativa de que ela o ouvria ele começou a falar

-Eu menti realmente para você, mais não sobre isso eu e melissa não temos nada eu não menti sobre isso

-Sobre o que então?

-Eu sou...- ele êxito - sou primo dela

-Isso é impossivel, a melisa só tem um primo ele é órfão e mora com os pais dela em uma mansão enorme, e você tem pai e mãe - então jack se lembrou do dia em que leveu angela para sua suposta casa e lá ela conheceu seus supostos pais

Flashback on

Angela estava na quadra treinando a nova coreografia que ela e brenn tinham montado, ela estava sozinha e a quadra estava o mais absoluto silencio até que ela ouviu

-Ange?

-Oi jack tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-To bem

-Eu vim aqui para te convidar para jantar lá em casa, já que queria conhecer meus pais achei que seria uma otima ideia

-Claro, que horas?

-As 8 pode ser?

-Claro, estarei lá

7:55 Em uma casa alugada por hodgins

Hodgins acertava os ultimos detalhes com os atores que fariam o papel de seus pais

-ok vocês entenderem tudo?

-Sim

-Otimo, angela ja vai chegar, lebre-se sejam gentis com ela e falem que eu digo que ela é uma otima artista - A campanhia tocou, e jack foi atender

-Oi ange - disse ainda da porta

-Oi hodgins tudo bem?

-Tudo, entre porfavor - disse dando espaço para a passagem - Fique a vontade vou chamar meus pais - Ele se retiro enquanto ange observava a casa. Tinha um sofa uma tv uma mesinha duas poltrona em cima da mesinha tinha alguns porta retratos com fotos dos 3 mais todas eram muito recentes eles não tinham nenhuma foto do hodgins pequeno

-Bem ange essa é minja mãe kelly e meu pai david, pai mãe essa é a angala mais todos chamamos de ange

-Prazer ange, jack fala muito de você

-É ele fala que éuma otima artista e que também é muito divertida

-Oh... - olhou para jack - Obrigado

-Nada além da verdade - disse com um sorriso

O jantar correu calmo e com muitas risadas, os "pais" de hodgins eram muito legais. Quando o jantar chegou ao fim angela fez questão de ajudar a secar a louça, depois hodgins e ela ficaram conversando na varanda

-Seus pais são muito educados

-É, eles gostaram muito de você

-Fico feliz

-É acho que você tem esse efeito pelos hodgins - disse ele se aproximando do rosto dela

-Como assim?

-Você faz todos se apaixonarem por você - Angela fechou a distancia dos rostos deles e o beijou, um beijo calmo e timido, quando eles se separaram angela sorriu e disse

-Ta ficando tarde é meljor eu ir, te vejo amanha?

-Claro que sim!

-Otimo, até amanha

Flashback off

-Exatamente... ange eu... sou rico melissa é minha prima e eu moro com os meus tios que são meus tutores legais

-Mas... eu conheci seus pais sua casa e...

-Era mentira - ele a cortou - era tudo mentira, eu não queria que você soubesse

-O QUE? QUE VOCÊ É RICO? ACHA MESMO QUE EU SERIA INTERESEIRA A ESSE PONTO?

-Primeiro ange pare de gritar segundo eu nunca disse que achava você interreseira

-E PRECISAVA? MENTIU PARA MIM ME LEVOU PARA UMA CASA ESTRANHA ME FEZ JANTAR COM GENTE ESTRAHA ME DISSE QUE NUNCA MENTIRIA PARA MIM, ME DISSE QUE ESTAVA APAIXONADO

-Ange eu...

-QUER SABER DANESE ENGULA O SEU DINHEIRO E SAIA DA MINHA CASA AGORA

-Ange..

-SAIA

-Ele saiu e ela começou a chorar de raiva por gostar tanto de alguem que só a magoou, e ali ela jurou fazer hodgins sofrer do mesmo jeito que ela estava sofrendo

6:08 P.M casa da angela

A campanhia tocou e angela foi atender

-Oi brenn, entre - disse dando passagem para ela entrar

-Oi ange ta melhor

-Claro

Um tempo de silêncio

-O que tava fazendo?

-Fazendo umas coisas no computador a professora da informatica pediu minha ajuda para editar a nova lista de chamadas e colocar a nova aluna na nossas aulas

-Qual o nome?

-Camille saroya, pelo que eu vi ela é uma aluna com otima medias. Deve ser feia

-Credo ange você é muito má

-E eu to mentindo?

-Não é porque uma pessoa é inteligente ou temmo QI acima da media que ela vai ser feia

-Me de um exemplo

Brennan pensou um pouco e disse - Eu

-Modestia zero

-Mas é verdade

-Mas não precisa jogar na cara dos outros

-Mas eu só to falando a verdade e não estou jogando na sua cara

-Tudo bem não quero discutir

As duas conversaram por muito tempo, angela falou sobre hodgins e brennan ficou chocada depois de mais um tempo ouve-se a campanhia tocar e brennan atende

-Booth o que faz aqui?

-Eu vim ver como ange esta

-Entre - disse dando passagem

-E então como ela esta ?

-Bem, eu acho, hodgins deixou angela muito magoada

-Eu sei, não se faz isso com ninguem

-Mas ele não a traiu, ele mentiu

-Como assim?

-Depois eu te explico... entre - fechou porta

-Onde ela esta

-Lá em cima

Os dois foram para o quarto de angela

-Oi ange

-Oi booth que bom que você chegou eu preciso muito falar com os dois juntos

-O que foi ange? - perguntou brennan

-Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês mais antes vocês tem que saber o que aconteceu entre o jack e eu

-Sou todo ouvidos

Angela contou tudo desde o dia em que ela torceu o pé na quadra até aquele momento, os dois ouviam tudo com atenção, depois de terminar angela notou a cara de espanto do booth

-Eu não acredito - disse ele - ange tem certeza?

-Sim, ele próprio me disse

-Sinto muito

-Não sinta, eu vou me vingar

-Como? - perguntou brennan

Angela lhe explicou tudo passo a passo e no final perguntou

-E então vocês vão me ajudar?

* * *

N/A bom é isso espero que tenham gostado

O QUE EU POSSO ADIANTAR: NADA como disse acabei de escrever mais com certesa vai vir muitas cenas de ciumes


	10. capítulo 10 O pequeno cupido

N/A:Essse capítulo eu dedico uma otima escritora que atraves de mensaens privanas não só me deu força para continuar como tambem me deu uma ideia mas ainda tenho que desenvolvela mas deschanel-cherry este capítulo dedico a você :)

capítulo 10 O pequeno cupido

E então vão me ajudar ou não?

-Claro que eu vou te ajudar

-Legal, e você booth?

-não sei, você não acha muito arriscado?

-Arriscado é mais vai valer a pena

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando, aquilo era muito arriscado se hodgins descobrisse ele poderia nunca mais olhar na cara de angela mais espera, não era isso que ela queria?

-Ta tudo bem eu vou te ajudar

-Legal vocês são os melhores amigos que alguem pode ter- disse dando um abraço nos dois

-E quando o plano vai começar? - brennan perguntou

-Amanhã depois que vocês voltarem do museu

Dia seguinte 10:30

Brennan desceu as escadas para esperar por booth no andar de baixo ele havia ligado dizendo que iria se atrasar pois a priminha estava indo passar uma temporada na casa dele. O nome dela era maria eduarda mais todos a chamavam de duda tinha 7 anos era super apegada ao tio e queria porque queria tomar o café da manhã com ele

Casa dls booth's 10:32

Seeley estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu pops abrir a porta para a tia e a sobrinha, a pequena deu um beijo no avo e olhou ao redor procurando por seeley até que o encontrou no topo da escada olhando para baixo

-GATINHO - grita a menina animada correndo para o colo do tio

-Oi princesa - diz dando varios beijinhos na cabeça rosto e pescoço da pequena - senti muito sua falta

Eu também gatinho - ele olhou para ela mais alguns instantes adorava aquela manina adorava quando ela o chamava de gatinho adorava a sinceridade dela adorava a sua risada adorava a seu QI super alto e estava adorando reve-la

-Ta com fome princesa?

-Sim

-você quer um pão com manteiga na chapa?

-Sim

-Otimo

Ele desceu as escada e comprimentou sua tia nathalia

-Oi tia

-Oi selley - disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele - oi jared - 1disse para o menino que esta assistindo tv no sofa

Os cinco foram para a cozinha tomar café estavam conversando animadamente quando seeley recebe uma mensagem de tessa

"Bom dia amor

saudades de você e contando os minutos para te rever, ansiosa para estudar com você

XOXOXO

Tessa"

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir com a mensagem, o que atiçou a curiosidade da menina

-Quem é gaatinho?

-É minha namorada princesa

-A rebecca?

-não princesa eu terminei com a rebecca

-Então quem é ela?

-Tessa, quem sabe um dia você não conheça ela

-É quem sabe - Disse desanimada não gostava de nenhuma das meninas que se aproximavam do gatinho dela elas tinham que entender que seeley era o seu gatinho e de mais ninguem

-Bom agora que eu terminei eu vou sair a bones ta me esperando

-Quem é bones?

-É uma amiga minha, a gente vai sair - Nesse momento o celular dele toca olha no visor e vê era a bren ele atende e diz

-Parece que adivinhou estava falando agora de você para minn prima

-Bom, foi justamente por isso que eu liguei, se você quiser marcar o nosso encontro para amanhã tudo bem

-não sabia que isso era um encontro - disse num tom bem humorado - E não eu não vou marcar para outro dia

-Mas e sua prima?

-Ela vai ficar bem, ela é uma garota esperta

-Que tal você levar ela?

-você não se importaria?

-Claro que não booth ela é sua prima, e eu adoraria conhce-la

-Tá vou perguntar se ela quer ir, passo na sua casa daqui - olhou no relogio - 15 minutos

-Ta to te esperando

-Tchau

-Tchau

Ele desligou o celular, e duda perguntou

-Quem era?

-Bones ela nos convidou para ir para o museu, você quer ir?

-Claro, mas o nome dela é bones?

-não só eu a chamo assim o nome dela é temperance brennan , você vai gostar dela

10:56 casa dos brennan

A campainha tocou e brennan foi atender

-Oi booth - disse dando passagem Para ele e duda entrar

-Oi bones essa é duda

-Oi duda, seu tio fala muito de você

A menina não respondeu só olhou para o tio e deu uma boa olhada na casa

-O que mais ele te te disse?

-Ele dise que é muito inteligente gosta de ler e que seu Qi é muito alto assim como o meu

-Esta certa ... Posso te fazer um teste de perguntas e respostas com você?

-Claro

-você prefere um amburgão ou uma saladinha

-Mil vezes um amburgão - A menina da um sorriso quase imperceptível

-Cor favorita?

-Azul

-Gosto de você

-Eu também gosto de você

-E então vamos? - pergunta booth

-Vamos - disse duda

Os tres começara a caminhar até o carro, booth tinha estacionado em outro quarteirão porque não tinha lugar na rua de brennan. Eles estavam conversando quando booth avista tessa

-Oi seel - disse dando um beijo nele o que revirou o estomago das duas meninas que eram obrigadas a presenciar a cena

-Oi temperance

-Oi tessa - Disse tentando não aparentar a sua raiva

-Tessa essa é minha prima maria eduarda mas pode chamar ela de duda

-Oi duda

-Oi - Respondeu seca quem ela achava que era para beijar o SEU e só seu gatinho daquela forma

-Bom eu tenho que ir te vejo mais tarda seeley?

-Claro

-Então tchau - deu mais um beijo e só se separou quando o ar acabou - tchau meninas - disse ja de costas. Nenhuma das duas respondeu

Quando os três finalmente chegaram no carro booth ligou o radio e começou a tocar girlfriend e as duas começaram a cantar, booth não percebeu mais aquilo era exatemente o que as duas queriam dizer até que depois da musica duda soltou

-Eu odiei sua namorada gatinho

Ele aregalou os olhos e disse - O que porque?

-Ela é chata metida e se acha o centro das atenções

-Mas você nem falou com ela

-É mais eu não gostei ela não é uma menina legal

-E que menina é?

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu - Eu e a tempe, a tempe é muito legal, porque não namora com ela?

Ele freiou o carro muito rapido e tempe corou

-Oque? - ele não podia ter ouvido aquilo

-Eu perguntei porque não namora a tempe?- naquele momento ele pensou 'Queria que as coisas fossem simples assim princesa'

-A bones é só minha amiga

-Só por isso?

-não, eu já tenho namorada

-Que motivos idiotas

-DUDA!

-O que? É verdade, esses são os motivos mais idiotas que eu ja ouvi

Os dois não responderam só se olharam e voltaram a prestar atenção na musica, o que tocava agora era hot bloded, brennan aumentou o radio no ultimo volume e gritou

-EU ADORO ESSA MUSICA

-O QUE?

O volume estava tão alto que não conseguiam sequer ouvir seu proprio pensamento

Quando finalmente chegaram ao museu brennan desceu do carro anciosa, nunca tinha ido ao jeferssonian antes

-Esse lugar é incrivel - disse a pequena

-Quando eu crecer vou trabalhar aqui

-Claro, e vai se tornar a melhor antranpologa da cidade

-Na verdade a melhor do mundo

Depois de entrarem foram ver a seção egipicia, estavam caminhando pela seção e adimirando as paças quando o passeio chegou ao fim booth levou duda para casa dele e seguiu para a da angela com brennan

Quando chegaram bateram na porta e angela abriu

-E ai galera

-Oi ange - Responderam os dois

-Entrem

Quando entraram viram um menino sentado no sófa

-Gente esse é meu ex-namorado grayson barasa

Grayson se levantou e se mostrou maior que booth

-Caramba ange, belo namorado - disse brennan

-Ex-namorado - corrigiu brennan

-Com certeza hodgins ira ficar com ciúmes

-Essa é a intenção

-Eu vou ajudar no que puder - disse grayson

Os quatro ficaram repassado o plano e combinaram que grayson iria ir a festa na casa da emily pois sabiam que hodgins iria estar lá

Quando, terminaram de passar o plano booth levou brennan para casa e foi para a sua. Quando ele chegou foi tomar banho para ir a casa de tessa, quando saiu do chuveiro se trocou no banheiro mesmo e quando saiu reparou que duda estava sentada em sua cama esperando por ele

-Princesa! - Disse surpreso - O que faz aqui?

-você vai mesmo para casa daquela chata?

-Nós ja conversamos sobre isso duda, não a chame de chata se não a conhece

-Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que ela não serve para você

-você esta errada

-Então me prove

Como?

-Convide-a para jantar aqui amanha, e me faça mudar de ideia

-Quer sabe é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer

Um tempo de silêncio até que booth percebeu que tinha algo de errado - O que foi pricesa? - Então ele viu as lagrimas rolando no rosto da pequena

você vai se esquecer de mim?

-Claro que não, o amor que eu tenho por você é eterno

-Nada é eterno

-Mas o meu amor é

N/A: E ai gostaram? espero que sim esse capítulo foi o mais facil e mais legal de se fazer

O QUE ESPERAR: Duda vai aprontar com tessa nesse jantar mas o que? esperem e verão


	11. Uma pergunta que nem eu sei responder

N/A: Bom ja começo me desculpando, no ultimo capitulo eu escrevi que a duda iria aprontar com a tessa, mas acontece que meus dedos criaram vida e o capituo saiu extremamente fora do que eu esperava, também me desculpo por ele sair menor que os outros, sabe como é feriadão, carnaval eu passei uns dias fora e escrevi esse capitulo as preças e, porque vocês estão lendo isso? Aproveitem o capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 11 Uma pergunta que nem eu sei responder

Seeley bateu na porta da casa de tessa e esperou ela abrir

-Oi amor entra

Ele entrou na casa e a observou, tessa sentou-se no sofá

-Sente-se

Ele obedeceu

-O que foi amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, porque?

-Esta calado

-Eu só estou cansado

-Deita aqui - disse batendo na perna para ele se deitar, ele deitou e ela começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dele

-Tessa eu quero te fazer um convite

-Pode fazer

-Quer jantar lá em casa amanhã?

-Claro que horas?

-Lá pelas 7 da noite

-Pode ser - um tempo de silencio

-Vamos fazer a lição - disse se erguendo e saindo do colo dela, ela foi para cima dele e disse

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor - começou a beijar boca e pescoço dele

-Não tessa, vamos nos concentrar

Ela viu que não iria ganhar aquela discução - Tudo bem mais você vai de fazer algo em troca

-O que?

-Espere e verá

Tessa foi até o quarto dela e voltou com os livros e cadernos

-Nós vamos fazer um jogo - Disse ela com um sorriso

-Que jogo?

-Nós vamos estudar e quando terminarmos você ira me fazer 10 perguntas se eu acertar a maioria eu faço o que quiser com você por 10 minutos

-E se você errar?

-Ai você poderar ir embora e descançar

-Feito

-Então vamos começar

Eles ficaram estudando por meia hora até que seeley resolveu fazer as perguntas ela errou a maioria e Booth foi para casa descançar.

Quando chegou se deparou com duda deitada no sofa toda encolida de frio, ele a pegou no colo levou até o quarto de hospedes a cobriu e foi para sua cama, ficou pensando no dia que teve, sera que tessa era mesmo a pessoa certa para ele?

Casa dos Brennan 23:30

Brennan estava em sua cama olhando para o teto pensando nele, seeley booth, então resolveu escrever no seu diario, pego ele colocou a data e começou a escrever

"Mais um dia que passei ao lado dele, mais um dia que eu não pude abraça-lo beija-lo e toca-lo sem ter uma desculpa as vezes eu me pergunto se eu não estou enganada em relação a ele, sera que é mais que só amizade e se for porque não falo para ele? Eu sempre fui tão corajosa a é lembrei por que não conto é porque com ele nada é igual MAS EU VOU ME DECLARAR um dia, eu acho"

Dia seguinte

O dia de domingo começou como qalquer outro, o despertador tocou ela levantou foi até o banheiro de seu quarto e tomou um banho quente, voltou ao quarto enrolada na toalha e vestiu um jeans escuro, all-star vermelho, uma blusa branca uma jaqueta jeans e desceu para tomar café da manhã

Quando chegou a cozinha reparou que não tinha ninguem em casa e estava tudo fechado, fez torradas e suco para ela foi para a sala e ficou assistindo tv só então reparou no bilhete perto do telefone

"Temperance aconteceu um imprevisto e eu e sua mãe tivemos que viajar, seu irmão ira ficar cuidando de você por duas semanas, se ele ainda não estiver em casa enquanto lê esse bilhete é porque ele foi ao mercado comprar mantimetos para o inverno que começa essa semana, enquanto ele estiver fora não abra a porta para ninguem e ja que fomos viajar você podera sair do castigo, mas terá que voltar para casa as 22:00 e nem um minuto a mais

Seu pai"

Temperance não pode deixar de sorrir com o bilhete finalmente poderia sair de casa e o melhor de tudo poderia ve-lo novamente, pegou seu celular e ligou para angela

-Alo? - disse a voz feminina

-Oi ange

-Oi brenn, tudo bem?

-Tudo otimo - disse animada

-Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria?

-A tem varios, eu tenho uma otima vida, uma linda casa, sou popular, tenho você como amiga, sai do castigo, meus pais foram viajar e você vai dormir aqui em casa hoje, quer coisa melhor?

-Olha nem eu sabia que ia dormir na sua casa hoje

-Bem não é nada certo ainda eu tenho que perguntar ao Russ antes, mais quando ele nega algo para a irmãzinha querida dele

-Você prefere que eu conte por ordem alfabetica do passado pro presente ou do presente pro passado?

-Dessa vez vai ser diferente

-E eu posso saber porque?

-Porque meus pais não estão na cidade?

-Pergunte a ele primeiro se ele deixar me liga

-Ok tchau

-Tchau

Ela desligou. Agora era a vez dela ligar para booth como de custume

-Alo? - Disse ele

-Uau ja acordado pensei que iria te cordar como de costume - Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a voz dela, o que deixou todos que estavam na mesa curiosos para saber quem era

-Hoje minha pricesa me acordou com beijos então acho que perdeu seu posto de despertador - disse em um tom brincalhão

-Ao contrario do que você pensa fico feliz em saber que alguem gosta de você

-Ha quer dizer que você não gosta de mim - disse fingindo estar ofendido

-NÃO, que dizer não, quer dizer claro que eu gosto de você até demais

-Ha quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

-Sim, quer dizer não quer dizer ... Ai você esta me deixado confusa

-E olha que você é um genio

-EI essa fala é minha

-Já que você é um gênio você bem que poderia me ajudar naquele exercicio de matematica

-Ainda não resolveu?

-Não

-Tá passa aqui em casa mais tarde que eu te ajudo

-Ok te vejo mais tarde

-Tchau

-Tchau

Ela desligou o telefone e voltola atenção a tv, depois de um tempo Russ chegou em casa

-Oi Russ

-Oi tempe, Ja sabe das novidades?

-Que nossos pais viajaram? Sim

-Como sabe?

-Eles deixaram um bilhete para mim, e até me tiraram do castigo

-Legal mais você sabe que não vai adiantar de nada não é?

-Porque?

-Porque eu ouvi na tv que vai nevar e as ruas estaram bloqueadas

-É só ir a pé

-Quem em sã consciência sairia da sua casa confortável e quentinha para pasar frio na rua

-Eu?

-Você não conta

-Por que não?

-Porque você sempre foi meio maluca

-Tá me chamando de maluca? - disse se levantando

-Estou - disse lhe dando um abraço - Você é completamente maluca mais é a minha maluca e eu te amo do jeito que você é- então sussurrou em seu ouvido - Marco

-Pollo - Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto

-Ta com fome?

-Não ja comi, quer ajuda para guardar as sacolas?

-Não, obrigado

Depois de um tempo tempe resolveu pergutar

-Russ?

-Oi?

-A ange pode dormir aqui hoje?

-O pai dela deixou?

-Ele esta em turne só volta daqui 3 semanas

-Ok, ela pode

-Valeu Russ- Deu um beijo na bochecha dele e subiu para seu quarto quando chegou foi até sua escrivaninha e começou a fazer uma lista de coisas que teria que comprar para elas passarem a melhor noite da vida delas, não elas

não iriam sair e nem conhecer um gatinho elas iriam apenas ficar em casa conversando sobre algo

"Lista para a festa do pijama

Filmes:

Terror

Aventura

Comedia

Romance

Comida:

Chantily

Chocolate

Fazer chocolate quente e colocar em garrafas termicas

Não esquecer:

De pegar cobertas extras colocar a Tv que esta no sotão no meu quarto e virar a cama em direção a ela" Pronto agora ela só tinha que ir comprar tudo ela pegou o dinheiro e foi falar com Russ

-Russ

-Oi?

-Vou sair

-Vai a onde?

-Na locadora de filmes

-Ok

Ela saiu, estava caminhando destraida quando esbarrou em alguém

-Bones toma cuidado - Ela olho para cima e viu aqueles lindos olhos castanhos a encarando

-Booth? Desculpe eu estava destraida

-Tudo bem, mas aonde estava indo com tanta preça?

-Estava indo comprar umas coisas para a festa que eu vou fazer lá em casa

-Vai fazer uma festa e não me convidou?

-É que na verdade não é uma festa, a ange só vai dormir lá em casa

-Há entendi é tipo uma festa de garotas?

-Isso, eu esta indo comprar umas coisas da minha lista

-Posso ver?

-Pode - disse entregando a lista a ele

-Uau pelo visto vai ser uma festa e tanto, vão se intupir de chocolate a noite toda, desse jeito vão engordar - Disse rindo

-Não enche - Disse com um sorriso no rosto e dando um tapa no braço dele

-Quer ajuda para fazer as compras?

-Claro

Os dois seguiram para a locadora e depois para o super mercado compraram um monte de chocolates bombons e outras porcarias. Chegaram na casa dela rindo igual hienas até que se depararam com Russ sentado no sofá olhando para eles com uma cara que dizia "Vocês dois são retardados ou estão fazendo treinamento"

-Oi Russ - disse brennan

-Oi

-Booth eu vou pegar os livros de matematica espere aqui

-Ok

Ela subiu e ficaram só booth e Russ

-Quanto esta o jogo?

-0 a 0, acabou de começar

-É eu sei - silêncio

-Booth posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Vá em frente

-O que existe entre você e minha irmã?

* * *

N/A: Eai gostaram? Espero que sim e me desculpem por parar nessa parte é como Jared disse "Assim é mais legal mantém o suspense"

* * *

O QUE ESPERAR PARA O PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: Essa é apenas mais uma pergunta que eu não sei responder


End file.
